Poison Ivy
by Sha-Sha-Shadow
Summary: Well, I should have seen this comeing! when your best friend is as sexual as mine, it's really shouldn't shock me that he got me pergnate... just by being around me for 15 years Vampier!France, among other things!


yo all,

I know, I know, I'm starting _another _new story!

well I got this idea stuck in my head, after I took a phycology in myths and legions corse, because after going to Disny World with my mom, Vagus with my dad, and my back pack trip therw Europe I got boared and wanted to go back to school! but anyways! I learned all this stuff about how the Vampier is an alogory for sex adiction and stuff like that, I also had this strang idea about a girl who could just be friends with Francis, I don't know why, maybe because I have super fucking sex crazy friends that I'm just friends with- with the ocational make out session and awkward moments when I fell a hand go down my pants.

but then I figured, what happens when your around the phsical imbodyment of sex? well, you get pregnate!

enjoy~

* * *

><p>like it? reveiw it!<p>

don't like it? Open invitation to FLAME!

* * *

><p>I was aware of the cold tile against my cheek and the faint smell of an uncleanly bathroom, but other than that, I had absolutely no idea about anything. I couldn't remember anything, not even my own name. I felt someone shake my shoulder, maybe they knew who I was!<p>

"ma'am, ma'am? Are you alright?" the woman asked, I opened by eyes to see a small brunet woman with expressive grey eyes standing over me.

"Nnn!" I moaned covering my eyes, the florescent lights were blinding.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know!"

"What's you're name"

"I don't know!"

"What move did you come to see?"

"I don't know!"

"Cara, go get help!" the woman yelled, I heard Cara's loud footsteps exiting the bathroom in a hurry. "My name is Emily Robertson, we're going to get you help, okay?"

I nodded.

"I'm going to look threw your purse to see if you have any I.D. okay?"

I nodded again.

I heard rustling, I peeked my eye open a tiny bit only to catch a glimpse of myself in the full length mirror. I was a different looking girl: I auburn colored hair that was pulled into two low ponytails, tanned skin, my sky blue eyes were outlined in dark smudged eyeliner, I was wearing a black and grey striped T-shirt, a leather minie-skirt, black lace tights, and combat boots.

I saw Emily holding my phone.

"1044!" I said instinctively, I didn't know what it meant I just knew to say it.

She tapped those seemingly random numbers into my phone and continued to search around for my identity.

"It looks like you came to the movies with somebody named Francis, I'm going to send him a text message to him, okay?"

I nodded again.

Almost the instant she hit send I heard hurried foot steps.

"Are you Francis?"

"Yes! Thank you for contacting me!" he had a thick French accent.

"She can't remember anything at all- she doesn't even know her own name!"

"okay, I understand!" I felt myself get lifted up and ported against the wall. "Can you hear me?" Francis asked.

I nodded.

"Then listen to me, your name is Clarry-Sage Loral Wilson, you're 21 years old, you came to the movies this evening with your friends, Gilbert, Antonio, Hunter, Celty, and myself, you've known us since elementary school. You play soccer, you're currently the best goalie in the collage league. Your favorite colors are navy blue and orange, you have a pet Siberian husky named Bella, and a cat named Siegfried… tell me when you remember!"

It was slowly coming back to me: The six of us grew up together in Morocco, we moved to the states for collage wear I got a lucrative collage scholarship. I had a little brother, we weren't close, there was too much of an age difference, but I was super close to my older brother, who was just a year older than me.

"Y-yes, I remember a little!" I replied. "What happened to me?"

"I haven't the slightest clue!" Francis said, I could tell he was lying. "Let's get you to a doctor can you walk?"

"Maybe?" I replied as he slowly helped me to my feet. Emily handed me my purse.

"Thank you for your help!" Francis and I said at the same time.

"H-hey wear are you going? She needs to get to the hospital!"

"That's were I'm taking her, don't worry!" Francis said, though something told me he might just take me to some random med student's (who he used to sleep with) house or the Care Now down the street.

* * *

><p>"Were the hell did you two go?" an angry girl with an Irish accent on the other end of the phone yelled.<p>

"I'm sorry, but who the hell are you?" I asked.

"Are you kidding me? Clarry, it's me!" she replied. "Celty, remember we've been friends since, I don't know, Pre-school!"

Francis took the phone from me "Bonjour, Celty!" he said. "Clarry slipped and hit her head in the bathroom, so I'm taking her to the hospital, don't wait up~"

"How do you slip and fall while wearing combat boots?" I heard Celty yell.

"I don't know, but if anyone could pull it off, it _would _be our little Sagebrush!" Francis replied flipping my phone close and tossing it back in my lap.

I felt a twang of annoyance. "Don't call me that!" I muttered.

"What?"

"Sagebrush!"

"So let me get this straight, you don't recognize the sound of your best friends voice, but you remember that you don't like to be called by a silly but cute nickname?" Francis asked.

"The female mind is a confusing and wonderful thing!" I replied as we pulled into the drive way of a -at one time I'm sure- beautiful Victorian mansion.

"We're here!" Francis said, turning off the car.

"Were is 'here'?" I replied, tentatively opening the car door.

A dark figure suddenly appeared on the porch, and I quickly tried to get back inside the car, because it was male, and with Francis that generally meant something to the tune of: jealous boyfriend with a shot gun.

"It's alright, _cheri_, he's a friend… to some extent!" Francis replied.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" a British accent rag out threw the darkness.

"I need you to look into something for me!" Francis said.

I squinted threw the darkness and successfully made out the features of the man standing on the porch, he had very green eyes, sandy blond hair that was short, but not too short, and he was in dire need of an eyebrow wax!

"Hey!" I replied as something clicked in my mind "I know you! We were in freshmen physics! Uh, give me a second… Ar… Arthur, right?"

"Um, no, we were in Chemistry together… but kudos, on getting my name right, I can see that was an extreme challenge, for some one as 'important' as you!" Arthur replied puting little fingure quotes afound the word 'important'. "Now what do you need, Frog, I don't want to be around you or your brain dead little girlfriend any longer than I have to be!"

"Hey!" I yelled.

"Actually, she's what I need you to check-"

"Hey!"

"She's either, hit her head… or, well, _you _know!" Francis replied.

"He knows what?" I replied felling terror rise up from the pit of my stomach.

"We'll tell you if _that'_s the case!" Arthur replied pulling a flashlight out of his pocket and shining it in my eyes. I blinked rapidly and turned my head. "What's wrong with you, hold your head still!"

"Sorry, that's just what I do when people _shine lights in my eyes_!" I hissed, as he placed a hand under my chin and shined the light in my eyes again.

"oh my, she doesn't seem to be exhibiting any sign of head injury! I think you two might want to come inside!" Arthur replied.

I looked at Francis and he looked scared witch, in turn, scared the hell out of me! I fallowed Arthur inside and plopped down on the sitting room couch as Arthur rustled around in the kitchen. Francis sat down next to me and took my hand.

"What's going on?" I muttered.

I felt as if I had swallowed a live squirrel whole and it was running around in my tummy. My palms were sweaty. I couldn't stop fidgeting. I had to blink to keep the tears back.

"Clarry, have you ever found anything about me to be odd?"

I closed my eyes and tried to remember.

_A common occurrence in my life time:_

_My cell phone started to ring, and I fumbled threw the dark to find it. _

_I looked at the caller I.D. "Fran."_

_I sigh and flip it open. _

"_This is the fourth time tonight, this time it better be good!"_

"_Hey Clarry!" a familiar voice laughed. "I have a question for you!"_

"_at 2:00 AM?" I moaned. "What!"_

"_What do you think is classier: a single rose, or a bouquet?"_

"_Seriously?" I asked. _

"_You're the classiest girl I know who'll pick up at this hour!" _

"_The single rose, defiantly, there's a physiology thing behind it, that I'll happily explain to you when you learn TO CALL AT A DESENT FUCKING HOUR!" _I yelled.

"_okay, thank you for getting me laied, and don't be such a bitch!" Francis whined._

_And with that I hung up_

"You don't fucking sleep!" I replied, "but I don't quite understand what that has to do with-"

"Clarry, I'm a Vampire!"

There was an uncomfortably heavy silence between the two of us as I tried to decide if Francis was joking or just fucking crazy!

"um uh, Francis, say I believe you-witch I don't because I don't live in Narnia!-: we've know each other for a good 10 years, why are you telling me this _now_?" I replied.

"I wouldn't lie to you Clarry!" Francis replied placing a kiss on the back of my hand, he looked up at me and I saw a strange red glint in his eye.

I swallowed hard, because suddenly I believed him!

Just then Arthur walked in with a try of tea. "Sorry, Clarry, I don't have any coffee!"

"It's fine!" I replied nervously. I picked up the fragile tea cup, but I was shaking so badly I was afraid I would break it so I set it back down. "please, just tell me what's wrong with me!" I whined.

"Wrong?" Arthur replied. "Nothing is wrong with you, Clarry, pregnancy is a very natural thing!"

"WHAT!" I yelled, jumping to my feet. "I _can't _be pregnant!"

"I understand it must seem scary at such a young-"

"no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, _no_ you don't understand, I can't be pregnant, because I'm still a virgin!" I explained. "I mean, there was that time I blacked out on Bastille day- you said nothing happened!" I yelled turning to Francis who immediately began to chock on his tea.

"I swear to God, for the millionth time: I. Did. Not. Touch. You!" Francis replied with hand motions that infisized. "Not that you aren't pretty- Arthur, please explain this to her!"

"Clarry, sit down!" Arthur replied, moving from the chair across from us to the spot on the sofa next to me. I plopped down and put my head in my hands. "This must be hard for you-"

"And you people think the Americans are slow!" I muttered bitterly.

"I assume you know- about Francis?"

I nodded (I seem to be doing that a lot).

"Well, I assume neither of you knew that you're part Vampire?"

I dropped my hands to my lap and stared at him "What?"

"Not much, maybe about an 1/8 or so!- but that's not the point!" Arthur said. "a male vampire can impregnate a female vampire simply by being around her for an extended length of time-"

"Since when can they do that?" I asked

"Since always, Vampires just don't go spewing information about themselves like people imagine they do!" Francis replied.

"Anyways!" Arthur replied loudly "that can rarely happen with half vampires, but I've never heard of it happening with such a weak blood line how long have you two known each other?"

"About uh, 21-6= 15 years give or take!" I replied.

"Francis, have I ever told you you're an idiot?" Arthur replied.

"Multiple times!" Francis replied. "But blame Antonio for this one! He's the one who couldn't kill the girls in the first place!"

"I'm sorry, but I need to take a long slow walk, _by myself_!" I replied jumping up. "thanks for the tea, Arthur, I'm sure it was deli souse!"

"Clarry wait!" Francis replied. "It's really late, you shouldn't-"

"Francis, I'm already pregnant with a demon child, what else could happen?" I hissed.


End file.
